The Assassin's Secret
by NolerRobert
Summary: When Daniel is chosen to be an assassin, he was ordered to kill nobles. He soon finds out why he is doing it. Will he survive the pain he suffers doing the journey of noble assassins?
1. The Introduction

It was a normal school day. My teacher is explaining how the plants of the world get their energy from. I wrote down notes in my notebook. All of a sudden, the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the classroom.

I reached home in a minute or two. It was just right beside my university. I threw my bag on the couch and turned on the television. I turned to the history channel.

I watched the television closely. Before high-technology was invented, the people of the world faced many crimes and the defense force didn't come in time. One of the crimes was interesting. They saw a mysterious hooded man killing kings all around the world.

I jotted down the looks of the hooded guy. Then I jotted down the word, 'Assassin'. I looked at my notes and mentally patted myself, saying, "Good work!"

That night, I went to bed. I fell asleep after many hours of thinking. I had this weird dream. There were guards with metallic suits. They had swords and spears. Then, there was a scream. A guy landed on the ground.

He had a hood, and was charging straight for me. The guards defended me, but they got killed. I tried to protect myself, but I couldn't figure out any moves that will scare the assassin away. He approached near me. I shielded myself.

Instead of killing me, he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You will find out the truth," he said in a mysterious tone.

I suddenly woke up in the morning. I felt a bit strange. I ran to the bathroom and puked. I took a shower and got dressed. I walked to the university blankly.

My mind was focusing on the dream I had last night. Was it all true? I mentally slapped myself. **'No it's not. It's just a dream,'** I thought. I got to my class. The bell rang and my teacher came in. He continued on what he was saying yesterday.

He asked us if we knew any plant that was useful but unpleasant. I raised up my hand and he called me. "Rafflesia," I announced. He congratulated me on the marvelous answer.

All of a sudden, everything went blurry. Everything was grey. And everything was moving slowly. I looked around. It was all grey. When I looked to my right, I saw an assassin.

I gasped. He was there beside me. Then, I heard a voice everywhere around me. "You will find out the truth," it said. The assassin disappeared, and everything was normal. The world had colors now.

The person on my right was just a girl. I blushed. I hate looking at girls, and I hate girls looking at me. I just continued to focus on my teacher.

The lunch bell rang. I went to the Café and ordered oatmeal. I took my tray and sat down on a table. I began eating my oatmeal blankly. I just couldn't figure out what happened in class. I decided to calm down and pretend nothing happened.

I started humming a song. It makes me feel better. I hummed a song I wrote when I was 10. It goes like this.

**(1****st**** Verse)**

_I got this fire in my mind;_

_And I want to get it out;_

_This fire in my mind,_

_Is making me shout;_

_I got this fire in my mind;_

_And I want to get it out;_

_This fire in my mind,_

_Is making me doubt!_

**(Chorus)**

_About this fire!_

_Why is it in my mind?_

_Need to get it out;_

_Before I'm blind;_

_To see what is happening to me;_

_I need to fight for my life;_

_To get the fire out._

**(2****nd**** Verse)**

_I got this fire in my mind;_

_And I want to let it go;_

_This fire in my mind;_

_Away it flows;_

_I got this fire in my mind;_

_And I want to let it go;_

_This fire in my mind;_

_Please make it go!_

**(Chorus)**

**(Ending)**

_This fire,_

_Needs to get out;_

_I need to hurry,_

_Before I shout;_

After I finished humming the song, I started to return my tray to the lunch lady. I went back to class, looking glum. My teacher began explaining more stuff. I listened all the way.

The bell rang. I grabbed my bag and dashed out. I hurried to my house and immediately fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night.

I looked around. Something must have woke me up. I strained my ears to hear what could have woke me up. I only hear the silence. I just shrugged and tried to sleep.

The next morning, everything was blurry. I couldn't see where I was going. I went to the bathroom and realized that there is a bucket with water on the ground. There was no faucet. _Strange._

I washed my face and looked for a new pair of clothes to change into. When I opened my wardrobe, it was filled with clothes that I didn't own! I suddenly remembered the history channel I watched. This were medieval clothes!

I walked back in shock. I looked down at my clothes. It was medieval clothes too! I hurried out of my house. It was really medieval times. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. No luck.

I decided to roam around the city. There were guards with iron armor running around. There were stores to sell food. I checked my pockets for coins, but to no avail.

I went to a store that sells bread. I sneaked next to a bag of bread and stole a loaf. I hid it in my pocket and pretended nothing happened. Unfortunately, the store owner caught me.

I ran away from the store. I noticed guards chasing me. When I saw a guard a few meters away from me, I panicked. I had a sudden idea then. I ducked and slid under the guard. I continued running until I reached a dead end.

I turned around. The guards were coming. I looked around for a chance to escape, but all the hopes were gone. Soon, they cornered me. I shielded myself, and the next few moments were blurry.


	2. The Medieval Times

Right before my eyes, something shielded me. _Or someone. _I looked up to see who it was. By then, I certainly could not believe my eyes. In front of me stood the assassin!

I crawled backwards and went up against the wall. The assassin glared at the guards mysteriously. He stretched out his hand. He closed it. When he opened it, there was a feather inside.

All of a sudden, we heard a sound of an eagle. Unexpectedly, the guards got shot by an arrow. _A mysterious arrow._

I strained my neck to see who was the mysterious archer. There was no archer around. I scratched my head and suddenly started to think what will happen next.

The assassin turned around and looked at me. He, or she, stared at me with eyes that I could not actually see. He took out his hand and touched my shoulder.

I felt a bit awkward because I didn't _actually _know who this assassin was. He grabbed me on the shoulder and he pulled me up to the sky. He jumped on buildings and on castle. He then landed inside a manhole.

Inside the manhole, it was very dark. I heard a clap, and suddenly, the whole room lit up. It was lit by torches. There were other people inside the room. They were assassins, too.

All the assassins stopped talking and looked at me.

"This shall be the new assassin," the assassin beside me declared.

All the assassins cheered. I looked doubtful. I think the assassin spotted me, because he told me that training is about to begin. I wondered what the training was. _Was there an obstacle called The Jumping Spider? _They showed the obstacle in Sasuke Warrior on TV, so I think there may be.

The assassin, who told me his name was Connor, brought me into a room filled with many obstacles. I can't believe I actually had to do it all. I ran and jumped on the railing. I stabled myself for a moment before jumping on another railing. I almost fell, but I kept still. I kept jumping. I can't believe it! _I'm doing it!_

I landed on a railing. In front of me was a dummy. Connor told me to kill it. He gave me two swords and a sword holder. I whipped out both swords and jump-attacked the dummy. It broke open in two.

Next, I was told to use the Eagle Vision. I had to look into my spirit and see it all. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. My mind began spinning and I had no idea what happened. When I opened my eyes, everything was dark. I floated up and realized I had done the Eagle Vision!

Then, they tested the speed of my reaction. One assassin took out a bow and aimed at me. I stared at him. When he shot the bow, I used all the things Connor taught me. I jumped on the nearest railing and jumped _right on top _of the arrow. I jumped and landed safely on the ground.

Next, they tested my speed. Connor told me to use the opposite of my Eagle Vision. I closed my eyes. When he whistled, I opened my eyes and ran as fast as possible. When I stopped, I realized I was in a different country.

I turned around and ran back. At the base, they showed me my uniform, which was quite awesome. It was white with a hood. There are many other items strapped on the uniform, like a knife. I also had a bow and a lot of arrows.

Although everything was nice, I was worried. Assassins kill people. But soon, I will find out the truth. _I will, right?_ It was kindof_ said_ in my dream. I noticed that it was already at night. Connor looked up and told me to jump on every building in this village. If the guards see you, just kill them.

I got out of the headquarters and climbed up a tower. I held my breath and jumped on the roof of a building. I landed safely. I continued jumping on more buildings and finally jumped back up the tower.

I got back to the hole. I can't believe I was promoted to Private! Third class… well, it's better than nothing, right? The training was wearing me out.

I asked Connor how to get back to the future and rest. He told me to find your future spirit and just go to it. To come back to the medieval times, just find the medieval spirit.

I looked into my spirit as how it appears on my Eagle Vision. I closed my eyes again and found a black figure. I flew to it and _bam! _I was back at home. It was at night. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

It took a while to get me to sleep, because all those assassin thoughts keep flowing inside my mind. Trust me, if you were an awesome assassin like me or Connor, you'll have these difficulties of sleeping. That is mostly why assassins hang out at night.

I finally fell asleep after I just closed my eyes for five full hours! I woke up feeling very refreshed and not at all sleepy. I looked around. I was still in the future time. I grabbed my bag and drove off to school.

After school time, I went to the Boy's. I went inside a cubicle and looked into my medieval spirit. I suddenly happened to be in a cubicle made a thousand years ago. I went out and realized I was in the medieval times!

My clothes were all dull. I looked into my inner-self again and opened my eyes. I was dressed like an assassin! I looked around and noticed I was in a small town.

While the guards weren't looking, I back-flipped and somersaulted onto a building. I ran on buildings and jumped. I landed safely next to the assassin hole.

When I entered, there was no one around. Not even Connor. I looked around for any sign of presence, but there was none. I went all around the assassin hole trying to find someone. _Anyone._

I sat down on a medieval bench to rest. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I looked to my left and right but there was no one around. Then, the lights started to shake. When I looked up, there was an assassin up there walking on the ceiling. _**A black assassin! **_Once he saw me, he trampled me and I blacked out.


End file.
